Tough Love
by JaziraLupin
Summary: I am Klarissa Cain and I'm not your average ordinary witch. I fell in love with Severus Snape. With Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy watching my every move. Marriage Law fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

Prologue

I am Klarissa Cain, Hogwarts' new History of Magic teacher. I am Albus Dumbledore's goddaughter and I fell in love with Severus Snape. That may sound weird, but I never said he returned the feeling.

Chapter 1

I walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sighed. It had been a long time since I had been here, seen this hall, and seen the teachers even. The war was over now, Voldemort finished and the world restored to order. If you call the Ministry of Magic running everything and _ruining _everyone's lives. I sighed and started up the staircase, heading towards my godfather's office. I had just stepped in front of the gargoyle when someone ran into me. I fell straight onto my arse, the other person landing across me. They were heavy, so I took it to be another adult. I looked into the person's face to find that it was a man, a very tall man. He quickly stood and brushed himself off, ignoring me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

_Rude. All men are rude._ I thought angrily as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Forgive me." I said, nodding in his direction.

He grunted and continued into my godfather's office. I followed him. I was not about to be locked out of his office by a man that had absolutely no manners. My godfather was sitting behind his desk but he stood when I walked in.

"Klarissa." He said, smiling.

I threw myself into his arms, hugging him tight.

"It's so good to see you godfather." I said, my voice muffled by his robes.

I pulled back, my smile never leaving my face. There was a subtle cough behind us and I realized that the man was still there.

"Severus, this is my goddaughter Klarissa Cain. Klarissa, this is Severus Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts. Klarissa will take over the History of Magic job here at Hogwarts." My godfather introduced us.

Severus jerked his head in my direction and I stifled a giggle.

_He obviously_ _doesn't remember me. _I thought.

"I am sure that your charm and wit must come out later on. Once you have decided to stop being an arrogant, rude ass." I said, smiling.

"Klarissa." Albus said in warning.

"Albus. I know my name. Do you?" I said cheekily.

Severus stared at me with a look of bewilderment on his face. Apparently, no one had talked to him like that before. Did he have a rude awakening coming!

"Perhaps you should go to your room and rest. The students will be arriving tomorrow and you'll want to be well rested." Albus said, gesturing towards the door.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to whisper and plan in private." I said good naturedly.

I walked out the door before Albus could say anything. But before I shut the door, I heard a little bit of the conversation.

"As you know Severs, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be coming to teach here this year. Lucius Malfoy as well, it's a part of his probationary time. I must ask you to keep your temper with all of them." Albus said. Then his voice dropped lower. "And watch over Klarissa. There are things that will come out in time, but she may still be in danger."

I shut the door and scoffed. I was still in danger. The men that were still loyal to Voldemort wouldn't be too happy with me at the moment, considering I _was_ a Death Eater spy that helped defeat Voldemort and a few months before I was discovered, I turned down Voldemort's offer to be his _lover_. I mean, just because he looked like his seventeen year old self, didn't mean that everyone wanted him! And Severus, he didn't remember me. He had helped me leave this place! Yes, you heard right, I ran away from Hogwarts. I really didn't want to be here and Severus helped me get to a Floo Network and go back to Scotland. He was a wonderful friend, a good fellow Slytherin. I made my way towards my teacher's quarters, but bumped into two people along the way. I looked up to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin staring down at me.

"Remus?" I asked, not believing it. He looked good, not that he didn't when I was a first year and he a third, but he looked good now.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's Klarissa Cain!" I said, smiling. He was perhaps the only Gryffindor that hadn't made fun of me for being so small.

"KC?" he asked, and then I was being hugged.

He let go and looked me up and down.

"Still small and boney I see. How is Scotland these days?" he asked.

"Just bonny, love." I said, bringing out my Scottish accent even more.

Sirius was staring at me with his mouth open. He obviously remembered me; I think he should, considering he was one of the people that made me leave.

"Well, I have to go get settled in, but I guess I'll see you at supper or at the feast tomorrow. Come by my room if you want and I'll give you a good glass of Old Scots Brandy, see how you hold up." I smiled.

"I will!" he shouted after me, as I was already walking away.

"_That's _Small Bit Cain?" I heard Sirius ask.

"Don't call her that. And yes, that is Klarissa." Remus said reproachful.

I kept walking, happy that Remus stood up for me. I had almost made it to my room when I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"Why hello, Klarissa. Come to see your godfather?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

My blood ran cold. If there was one person that wanted to hurt me, it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

Okay, since everyone's 7th year was interrupted, they all came back for another year. So this is based on Harry's 7th year, but it's after the book Deathly Hallows.

Chapter 2

I turned around to face Lucius.

"Hello, Lucius. How's Narcissa?" I asked, knowing fully that she was dead.

"Shut up, you little wench." He snarled.

"Did you actually love her? Or was it just an arranged marriage gone wrong?" I asked, backing towards my door. If I could get it open, I would be safe.

Lucius started towards me, pulling his wand from his cane as he went. I made a run for my door just as I heard "Crucio". I waited for the pain but it didn't come. I turned to see Severus talking to Lucius, his wand by his side.

"Severus?" I asked, as they turned to me.

He came towards me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was breathless when he pulled back.

"You told me to meet you here. Don't you remember?" he asked, kissing my nose.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Severus turned to Lucius.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, old friend. We shall see you tonight at the Welcoming Feast." Severus said and then he led me to my door. He said the password, which I didn't know he knew, and pushed me into the room. Once the door closed, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, staring at him.

"It was either do that or let him cast the Cruciatous curse on you." Severus said calmly. "So I take it you made it back to Scotland."

I smiled. "You remembered me!"

"Of course I did. I was the one that helped you get away from this bloody school." He said, looking around the room. "What I can't understand is why you came back."

"Albus thinks that I'm in danger and he wants you to look after me. Brandy?" I added, holding up a glass of Old Scots.

"Yes." He said, taking it.

I drained mine and re-filled the glass as I looked Severus over. He hadn't changed much since the final battle. He had more scars, but then again, we all did. My mind reverted back to the kiss in the hallway. I could still feel his lips against mine. I looked up at him.

"If the kiss was only pretend, why was it so heated?" I asked slyly.

He didn't speak for a moment.

"I had to make it look real. And the whole time I was hoping you didn't hex me and ruin the whole thing." He said finally.

"Mhm." I grunted. It was a Scottish sound made in the back of your throat that could mean anything. In this case, it was a sound of disbelief.

"Would you rather I had left you to Lucius? He certainly wouldn't have stopped after he tortured you." Severus said angrily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I yelled, setting down my cup.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Severus sneered, leaving the room and slamming the door on his way out.

"What is his bloody problem?" I asked myself, falling into a chair.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting things ready for tomorrow. I changed into my black teachers robes, curled my hair, and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. To my dismay, the only seat left was between Lucius and Severus. Great. I fell into the chair with a sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked silkily.

"No, no problem." I said, sweetly, looking up at him.

He just glared at me and me him. The sorting took forever. Once it was finally over, I dug in. I was having trouble with Lucius, considering that he was on my left and I was left handed and he right. I think that Severus actually got tired of our scowls and growls when he grabbed my chair and pulled it towards him. I flush up against him now and when I glared up at him, he whispered, "Play nicely. Remember our arrangement."

We made it through the rest of dinner and once we were dismissed, I bolted to my room. I made it there safely. I showered, changed into some nightclothes and fell into the bed, glad for sleep.

78945612894615846518461523486152345613245613245613245613245124513204512451204561245132045613245613204561245204512451204510

I woke up late the next morning. I didn't have time to go and eat breakfast so I just ran to my classroom and tried to get my lesson plans together. The bell rang and kids swarmed into my room. Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. Wonderful. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat in the first row. I saw Potter and his friends sit down in the back and wondered why couldn't Potter's posse and Malfoy's posse switch places.

"Welcome class. Or should I say welcome back. Most of you are repeating this year because you ran off to fight in the war. Whether it had been the light," I looked at Potter and his posse, "Or the dark." I looked at Malfoy and his posse. "In my classroom I will have no petty grudges because of whether someone fought or didn't, or which side they fought on. It's all over. Now, that's one rule. And I have only a few others."

"And what would those be, _Professor _Cain?" Severus said silkily from the door.

"Well, one would be to not interrupt me. Don't you have a class to teach?" I hissed at him.

The class froze and looked at me in awe.

"What? Hasn't anyone told this arrogant, pompous a-" I began but stopped when Severus strode toward me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"There are children in the room." he said silkily, his face very close to mine.

I struggled in his arms and ripped my face from his hand.

"Go back to your dungeon and let me teach my class." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh no. Have you seen the paper this morning?" he asked, pulling the paper from his robes and handing it to me. "Take a look at the front page. I'm pretty sure that you'll be… ecstatic."

I opened the paper and started to read the front page.

_Ministry announces Marriage Law!_

_Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor has announced that single witch's and wizards over seventeen will be married. The Ministry has chosen the couple's by compatibility. They must conceive a child within the first year of marriage. There will be no negotiations. _

Below the article were lists of names.

_Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley-Pansy Parkinson_

_Harry Potter-Ginevra Weasley _

_Severus Snape-Klarissa Cain-Lucius Malfoy_

"What the hell? Why do I have two names beside mine?" I screamed at Severus.

"You were compatible with us both. The Ministry is still debating on what should happen." He said, a smirk on his face.

"But- but- but Lucius will kill me as soon as the wedding's over! Maybe before!" I wailed, throwing my hands into the air.

"Oh, I wouldn't kill you. Why would I kill my possession?" Lucius asked as he came into the room.

The class was listening with rapt attention.

"Turn to page 5 in your text books. Read about the Wizards of Ancient Scotland and when I get back we'll discuss. Granger, you're in charge. Anyone who messes with you will lose one hundred house points and get a weeks worth of detentions with Filch." I said to the class, then I turned to Severus and Lucius. "You two, get out of my classroom and head to Dumbledore's office. We shall settle this right now!" I pointed them out of my classroom and marched them outside like a bunch of two year olds.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

Chapter 3

"I can't believe this. It's the first day and they pull this _shit_?" I muttered to myself as I led the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Lucius said, coming up behind me. "I don't want my wife to be insane."

I sneezed. "Pardon me. I'm allergic to lying assholes. Perhaps you should step back?"

He glared at me and raised his hand like he was going to backhand me. Severus grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back.

"You're not supposed to hit a lady." He hissed.

"She's no lady. She's the devil reincarnate." Lucius hissed back.

"One, that's you, and two, if I'm so bad, then you shouldn't want to marry me." I said triumphantly.

He just growled and took the lead. We finally reached Albus's office, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Professors." Albus said.

The three of us walked in, and I saw my godfather sitting behind his desk, smiling.

"I assume you are here about the Marriage Law?" he asked, still smiling at all of us.

"You think this is _funny_?" I growled, using all of my self control to not go and strangle him.

"Not quite. But it is amusing." He said.

"Well, I can't marry two people. How do we fix this shi- situation?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You must choose. There are two men and only one woman. You must choose the one you wish to wed. Although, they might make an exception and let you marry two people…" he said, trailing off.

"You mean I have to choose between Severus and Malfoy?!" I screamed.

"Yes. And you must do this by tonight because you're getting married before dinner." Albus said, standing up. "Now, I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic, so I shall see you at five for the ceremony."

He walked to the fireplace and disappeared into the green fire. I was left there with a man that wanted to kill me and a man I might have feelings for. I turned towards them.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a class to teach." I said, pushing past them.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard the shout.

"Who're you marrying?" Lucius yelled.

"Severus! HE doesn't want me dead!" I shouted back and kept on going towards my classroom.

I walked in to see that everyone was reading.

"Granger, any problems?" I asked, going to my desk and sitting down.

"No professor." Granger replied, not looking up from her book.

"Good. Now, I know that this whole… Marriage Law thing is going to be causing some trouble. But, I want you to know that I shall not tolerate any… any… just don't snog in my classroom, okay?" I said desperately.

Some of the kids laughed and I joined in with them.

"Now that we have _that_ out of the way. Let's get down to Scottish wizardry." I said, going into teacher mode.

* * *

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed.

I was pacing the Owlery while everyone else was at lunch. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was going to marry Severus. I was going to have to have a _baby_ with him. Would he hate me because I had to marry him? Would he resent the baby because he didn't want it? Because he didn't have it with the woman he loved? I almost screamed again in frustration. My hands were fisted in my hair and my robes were open, revealing my jeans and tight tank top.

"There has to be a way to get out of this!" I growled to my self.

"There isn't." Severus said from the doorway. "I've talked to my contacts at the Ministry; I've tried to pay them off. Nothing worked. You shouldn't have to marry me. I'm a snarky old bastard that's ugly and mean."

I stopped pacing.

"Please continue. When you're frustrated and you pace, it's quite cute." He said, smirking at me.

"You are _not_ a snarky old bastard. You know who your parents are, you're only like two years older than me, you're not snarky because you have a sense of humor, and you aren't ugly or mean!" I said fiercely to him.

He gave me a surprised look.

"I've never heard that before." He said quietly.

I heard the bell ring, signaling that lunch was over and that classes started again. I walked past Severus and down the stairs.

"See you at five!" I yelled and ran to my classroom.

Maybe this was destiny. Fate. Happiness. Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

Chapter 4

I was running towards Albus' office. It was two minutes until five and I was still on the first floor. I silently cursed Albus for not letting teachers use Apparition inside school grounds. I finally slid to a stop outside Albus' office door. Severus, Albus and Rufus Scrimgeor turned towards me, exasperated looks on their faces.

"It's about time you got here." Scrimgeor said, scowling at me. "Now we can start. Stand by Snape."

I walked up to Severus and stood beside him. My hands were shaking and he took mine in his. I looked up at him, confused.

"He just asked me to take your hands." Severus explained, smirking at my blank expression.

Scrimgeor started and before I knew it, Severus was saying, "I do."

"And do you, Klarissa Cain, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Scrimgeor asked.

My throat dried up and I couldn't swallow. I finally got my tongue unstuck from the roof of my mouth and whispered, "I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Scrimgeor said.

Severus leaned toward me and gave me a long, hard kiss. When he pulled back I was breathless and slightly dizzy. He smirked down at me and I glared at him. He knew that he was going to cause me to be dizzy!

"Now remember, this marriage has to be consummated tonight and she has to be pregnant by the first year. Good night." The minister said and then he left, not giving me time to curse his ugly ass.

"Dear God, kill me now. I don't have time for a baby!" I growled at the door. "I should just go and kill him."

"No, you shouldn't. I don't want my wife to be locked up in Azkaban." Severus said, smirking at me more.

"You know what, fine! I'm hungry so I'm going to eat." I said, marching towards the door.

Severus caught my arm just as I walked out the door.

"You're having dinner with me in my… our quarters. Your things have already been moved there." he said and cut me off when I was about to interrupt. "Think about it, would you like to walk into the Great Hall with every student knowing you just married the snarky potions professor?"

"I really don't care what they think and you're not snarky! But I don't want to have to deal with the stares… fine. Lead the way." I sighed.

He smirked again and walked out of the office. I glared at my grandfather one last time and followed Severus. We walked in silence down the halls. He came to a stop in front of a picture of a snake.

"Salazar." He said, and the portrait hole opened.

I walked in behind him, froze and gasped. It was amazing. Dark red and black, not Slytherin green! The whole room was decorated in dark red and black! There was a warm, welcoming fire burning in the fireplace and it seemed… homey.

He looked back at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?! It's amazing! I can't believe it! It's beautiful!" I gasped, walking around.

There was a kitchen off to the side where a candlelit dinner for two sat. And in the living room there were five bookshelves filled to the brim and soft chairs were all around the room.

"Well, I'm glad it passed your test. Would you like to eat now?" he asked, going towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see my favorite American food sitting on the table.

"Yum, steak and baked potato. How'd you know?" I asked as I sat down in the chair he pulled out for me.

"I'm psychic." He said, smirking as he sat down.

"Now that, I believe." I said, starting to eat.

During dinner we talked little and focused on eating. We both knew what was about to happen. Once dinner was finished, we walked into the living room and sat down in silence. After about ten minutes, he lifted my chin up to face him. His lips descended upon mine and a fire ignited. He was a magnificent kisser. He slowly stood up and moved towards a door. Once it was open, I knew that the door led to the bedroom. And I was ready.

* * *

And you guys know what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I think. hehehe

Chapter 5

I woke to a door slamming shut. I sat straight up in the bed, looking around. The bathroom door was open, which meant that the door that had been slammed was the bedroom door. Severus was gone, his wardrobe door slightly opened was the only sign that he'd been there. His side of the bed was cold and smoothly made. Sighing, I pulled myself from the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. My red hair was disheveled and looked like… well, like I'd had a long night. I closed my eyes as the memories came flowing back. He was nice last night and I swear I had seen a smile or two. Now this morning, he was back to his old, snarky, sarcastic self. Holding back tears, I climbed into the shower and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Magic in England started long before Hogwarts was even thought of. Of course, many witches and wizards were killed because of their attunement to magic. Today we don't have to worry about that as much, but were it to get out that witches and wizards were still around, it could be very bad for us. Any questions?" I asked, turning to face the class.

"I have a question." Asked a silky voice. I frowned and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Severus was still standing in my door way. "If we were to be exposed, then wouldn't the Ministry take care of it?"

"That may be true, Professor Snape, but the Ministry can't take care of all our problems." I replied. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I just wanted to observe your teaching skills." He sat down at in the back of the classroom. "Carry on."

I growled and turned to look out the window. Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself slowly. Turning back to the class, I assigned a paper for homework and told them to start on it now. Marching to the back of the classroom, I grabbed Severus by the arm of his robes and pulled him into the hallway, shutting the door behind us. I pushed him into the wall and growled.

"What exactly are you playing at? You get up and leave this morning and now you want to observe my classroom?" I shoved him a little to make my point.

His dark eyes gleamed and before I knew it, our positions were reversed and I was the one against the wall. Severus' hands were entwined in my hair and our faces were inches apart. Contrary to belief, his breath wasn't bad. It smelled like peppermint and the smell assaulted my nose.

"What I do, or do not do, is none of your business. Marriage does not give you the right to meddle in my business or control my schedule." He hissed and tightened his grip on my hair.

"Well you are sadly mistaken if you think that I will just let you walk all over me and play with my emotions. Never again will I make the mistake of letting you think that I care." I shoved him away and walked back into my classroom, slamming the door behind me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned back to the class. They ducked their heads back to their work when I looked at them. I laughed a bit and I knew it sounded like had been crying.

"I know you heard that and I know that half of you were pressed against the door listening. So how about we just not talk about it, okay?" I asked and smiled when they nodded.

Class ended and I sat down to enjoy my break. This whole marrying Severus thing wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some of it is mine, some of it isn't.

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction story, so please go easy. There may be some OOC-ness. AU, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, no one died.

Okay, there's a part in here that some people might find offensive……… It'll be marked by *****'s. You can skip it if you want, but nothing bad happens. They just…get to know each other a bit better…heh.

Chapter 6

I was sitting at my desk with my head in my hands and a cup of steaming hot tea was beside me. When I heard my door open and close, I didn't bother to look up and see who it was. My classes were done for the day and Severus had a class right now, so it wasn't him or students. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Remus smiling down at me.

"Remus, good to see you. Did you need something?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about what happened earlier today and I saw that you weren't at lunch." He conjured a chair, sat down in front of my desk and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I'm fine I guess. So who told you? Potter?" I replied, leaning down to open up my desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. I poured a large amount into my cup and offered the bottle to Remus, who refused it.

"Actually, it was Hermione Granger. She seems to have become quite fond of you." Remus said, watching me as I drained my class of firewhiskey and tea. I refilled the cup with only firewhiskey. "You should watch how much you drink… You and Severus might have to talk tonight."

"Here's to talking with him tonight." I said, raising my cup and then draining the firewhiskey from it.

Remus shook his head and tried to take the bottle from me. I glared at him and shook my head. "This is my way of coping." I told him, taking the cap off the bottle and drinking.

"You're going to have to find a new way of coping soon. That won't be good for the baby." Remus said, frowning at me.

"Don't remind me." I whined, finishing off the bottle. I was officially on my way to being drunk.

"Well, at least it's all gone now." Remus said, smiling.

I laughed and stumbled over to my cupboard. I unwarded it, opened up the doors and showed him my store of liquor. Firewhiskey and just about every kind of liquor bottle shined in the candlelight.

"You're an alcoholic!" He exclaimed.

I giggled and grabbed a bottle of brandy. "Not quite. I just enjoy my liquor."

Remus shook his head and stood up. "Well, you aren't going to listen to me. So come see me when you're sober." He left and shut the door behind me.

I uncapped the bottle and began to wallow in my misery.

9723489723894728379234987

It was around eleven o'clock at night when I stumbled into our sitting room. I took off my teaching robes and threw them over the back of the couch. Giggling, I stumbled towards the front of the couch, but I tripped over the coffee table and landed on my back on the floor. I closed my eyes and continued to giggle before I tried to get up. When I opened my eyes again, Severus was standing over me, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hola Severusio." I said, cackling wildly.

"You're drunk." He stated, bending down to help me up.

"Yes, I am very drunk." I said, leaning against him and breathing deeply. "You always smell good. Like, like strawberries and Wormwood."

Severus snorted and set me down on the couch. "Again I say, you're drunk." I watched as a vial of blue liquid flew into the room and into Severus' hand. He opened my mouth and tried to get me to drink it.

"No, stop. I _like_ being drunk. It helps." I said, turning my face away from him.

"I didn't think I was _that_ ugly." He muttered, turning my head back to face him and pouring the liquid down my throat.

I swallowed, sat up and shook my head. I looked up at Severus with clear eyes. "You aren't ugly. Your hair is silky, not greasy. Your eyes are deep with knowledge and understanding. You stand tall and broad, with power and intelligence. Your hands are soft and strong…" I shut my mouth quickly and swallowed. "Ooops."

I stood up quickly and backed away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm, I'm going to go get ready for bed."

I practically ran to the bedroom, grabbed clothes from my wardrobe, went into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the water and poured sour apple bubble bath into the tub. When the water was steaming and the bubbles were almost overflowing, I undressed and sank into the water. Closing my eyes, I relaxed and sank down lower into the tub. I was so relaxed, that I didn't hear the bathroom door open.

***********Start "bad" scene*****************************************

Before I knew it, someone had lifted my back up and had slid down behind me. I tensed as arms wrapped around my waist and a head settled on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." He said, leaning his head against mine. "It's a hard adjustment for me."

"And you think it's not for me? Severus, I haven't been married either. This is a new experience for both of us. Granted, it would be easier if we didn't have to have a baby so soon, but we have to work with what we've got. This is a two way door. I'm willing to try if you are. I do not want our daughter growing up with parents who argue and fight all the time. Both of us lived that childhood, and neither of us wants that for our daughter." I said, picking up his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Who says it's going to be a girl? If I have any say, it's going to be a boy." He said, growling playfully at me.

I laughed and turned around to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to love our baby either way."

"As am I." he said and kissed me.

*********************End "bad" scene and chapter***************

Loves you all.


End file.
